Sliceable dairy products such as brick cheeses produced in the conventional manner, are often first prepared and then packaged after having been shaped to their final form. This is a complex method from a process viewpoint, and moreover exposes the product to risk of contamination. The contamination can lead to shorter shelf-life and earlier spoilage of the product. Improvements leading to simpler and more efficient production processes are sought after. Further, longer shelf-life is desired because distribution is simpler and more efficient if it does not have to rely on cold chains and/or having to reach the consumer rapidly.
Hence, an improved method of preparing sliceable dairy products, particularly where the products have extended shelf life, would be advantageous.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide products with “clean label”, i.e. having a minimum of additives.
Tofu is a staple ingredient in the diet in many countries, and it would be desirable to produce a milk-based product with the same appeal to these consumers. Furthermore, milk may be considered to have a higher nutritional value as it contains more essential amino acids than tofu.